Destined to be King
by Creative Dreamers
Summary: Throughout all pain, anguish, and hardship he suffer during the Great War of the Titans. Hades was Destined to be King of the Underworld.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Before I was a king, I was soldier born into war. Before I was the most feared god among all mortals. I was a warrior of honor.

The mortals of ancient Greece feared me so much that it was forbidden to even say my name out loud. So the mortals gave an infinite amount of names such as Aidoneus, The Rich One, The Hidden One, and The One who walks in the Shadows. Only in harsh whispers was my name to be said.

Who am I?

I am Hades!

And this is my story.

xxx

Author's Notes: Ok the prologue is short but it is the only short chapter in the story. I hope all you readers give it a shot. I welcome all feedback and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Terrifying Thoughts and News**

The Queen of the Titans was in her bedchambers sitting on her bed that she shared with her husband, her mind in deep thought. Rhea sat there pondering her options, wondering what she was going to do. Anxiety rises within The Queen's stomach and her heart begins to race.

'_What should I do?'_ She thinks to herself.

Rhea places both of her hand on her stomach and takes a heavy sigh. Even though there are no visible signs of her condition, she can feel the aura of new life growing within her. The aura was very faint yet it felt so strong.

"By the fates what is going to happen?" She says to herself.

It only has been just a few days since Rhea realized that she was with child. When she first found out she was carrying the child of her husband Cronus, she became afraid of what might or what will happen. Rhea was afraid to tell her husband for so many reasons. The thought of becoming a mother did not scare her; in fact she always wanted to be a mother. She was just afraid of what her husband would do when he when finds out.

Cronus is not just Rhea's husband, but also her brother. Cronus and Rhea are both children of Ouranus and Gaia.

Even since Cronus banished their father and became King of the Titans things were never the same. He used to be kind; he used to be gentle but no longer. But now he is different; he became paranoid, cruel, bloodthirsty, and drunk with power.

Rhea remembers the day when her husband became king all too clear. Cronus was given a sword created by their mother Gaia. Then Cronus setup an ambushed and then castrated Ouranus. Before Cronus could banish him, Ouranus cursed Cronus. Ouranus last words were, "_You await the fate as me, when your children_ _come of age they will overthrow you." _

Rhea felt tears started to swell in her crystal blue eyes and she released a quiet sob. She did not know what to do and she is terrified of what will happen. All of a sudden she was startled by a knock at the door and it began to open. Rhea quickly stood up from her seating position with her back straight and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

When the door to her bedchambers was fully opened, a man stepped through the threshold and into the room. The man was tall with white hair that went down to his shoulders; his face had a little stubble and was squared with high cheek bones and dimples, his form had a very muscular build, and he was dressed in red ropes and platinum armor.

Rhea stared into Cronus's pure golden eyes which seemed to be like hours. When she realizes that she was staring for too long she bowed her head.

"Good day to you my lord, how is your day so far." Rhea greeting her husband with a false smile.

Cronus looked at his wife for a few moments before he acknowledge her greeting. The look on his face was neutral but cold. He noticed that she acting somewhat strangely. Even though Rhea had a friendly smile across her beautiful features, he saw the fear in her crystal blue eyes.

"My day has gone fair so far. But where have you been? I was looking for you." Cronus said in a deep, regal, yet cold tone.

Rhea noticed Cronus's cold manner and started to be become nervous.

"For what reason, my lord?" She said kindly.

Cronus frowned and took a few steps towards his wife.

"Do I need a reason to see my wife?" Cronus said firmly.

Rhea took a half a step back.

"No, I am just surprised." She said nervously.

"Is that so?" Cronus said with a smirk moving closer to Rhea until he was just a couple of inches away from her.

"Yes." She replied with small smile.

Cronus was silent for a few moments and stared neutrally at Rhea. He began to study his wife from head to toe. His golden eyes moved toward her long wavy raven black hair that flew gracefully down her back. Then he looked at her beautiful heart shaped face with high cheek bones and dimples. Finally he looked at the dress she was wearing of sky blue and gold. Even though the dress was modest, it hugged her elegant and graceful form, emphasizing the curves of her womanly figure.

Cronus raised his right hand and brushed a stray hair behind Rhea's left ear. He smiled at her then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Rhea froze in her place when her husband kissed her. After a few long minutes had passed Cronus broke the kiss and looked at her square in the eye.

"Well if that is so. Why do you tremble before me?" Cronus said breaking the silence between them.

Rhea's heart began to race.

"I don't know what you mean." Rhea replied taking a step back.

All of a sudden Cronus grab Rhea's wrist and pull her towards himself.

"Do you think that I'm a fool? I can see the fear in your eyes. I know your hiding something from me and I demand to know what it is." he said sternly as he tightens his grip.

Rhea let out a small groan of pain she felt from her husband's hold.

"You are hurting me. Please let go." she pleaded. But her plead fell on deaf ears.

"_Tell me."_ He shouted impatiently.

Tears started form in Rhea's eyes.

"_My lord please, I do not know what…_" She began cry out.

"_**Do not **__**lie to me**__."_ Cronus interrupted.

A lump form in Rhea throat and she began cry.

"Tell me what you are hiding and I will release you." Cronus said calmly but harshly.

Rhea swallowed the lump in throat and looked in Cronus's pure gold eyes as she gathered her courage and said.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that it took me so long to updated the store, I was busy with work because the holidays. Anyway this store is about Hades and what he did in the Great War with the Titans. However the first couple of chapters Hades will not make an appearance. And The Prologue is the only Hades POV. Back to the story, Cronus finds out Rhea is pregnant. What is going to happen? Stay tuned.

Please Review.


End file.
